The Angel's Malice
by SilverSwirls
Summary: (AU) Long ago, six Angeloids were created with the purpose to promote a change, however, they were forgotten upon Master's orders. Now, as Vanemy finds herself living among humans, she discovers an odd connection between herself, the humans, and these long-forgotten Angeloids.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is kind of an AU. It doesn't follow any of the original main characters, instead of a new cast of them. The general idea of the show is here; however, something things may be changed or different from the show. Enjoy this short intro.**

 _Angeloid; a being unknown to most humans. A kind of hybrid angel intertwined with machine. They are humanoid, winged, and composed of mechanical parts. Some form of biological engineering brought these beings the ability to breath, bleed, and live. Possessing a great strength these exclusively female creations are uncomparable to an Angel. With strength, speed, and knowledge an Angeloid can rise above the grace of an Angel. Warriors, technicians, and strategists born from this race; intelligent and powerful an Angeloid is beauty._

 _Yet, how can such a being be subdued with the simple hold of a chain?_

 _Angeloid: created with the sole purpose of obedience to serve Synapse and its master. To master and other Angels, and Angeloid is nothing. They are made subservient and to carry out their orders without a question asked. Powerful beings that are often reduced to the simple title of pet._

Valerian tipped his head to the side as took a moment to stop reading the page of text sitting on his laptop screen. It was late, the sky outside pitch black with silver stars swirling through the cloudless air. Valerian wet his lips, rubbing his eyes as they strained to stare at the screen. Everyone else in the house was asleep, with the exception of Valerian, who'd been up a little later online. He'd just been scrolling through his social media when the odd jumble of files had begun to download to his computer. He'd been nervous to open them at first, however, when he did he was surprised at the long longs of information. There were pictures and videos as well, though he'd yet to get to them. He had wanted to get his brother up to look as well, but the older was dead asleep, so he decided to wait until morning to share the oddity on his computer. He couldn't seem to figure out why they were here or how they'd been sent to his laptop.

"Angeloid" he spoke aloud, the new world odd against his tongue. "Angeloid" He repeated with a sigh before clicking off the block of text and opening another folder. This was all probably some weird story or something. He found a list of names and what he assumed were titles, a short description following them. "These six Angeloids were created with the purpose to promote change. Crafted by Daedalus herself and given new purpose; however, the opposition the creation promoted caused the Master to order them away. Daedalus had no choice but to disable, destroy, or wipe the memories of these grand Angeloids." Valerian quirked an eyebrow in interest, what this was it sounded cool.

 _ **The Ruler of Magnificent Strength:**_ _this Angeloid was created specifically hold the strength of multiple Angeloids. Her powers are unbound, she may very well possess the strength to decimate cities with a single wave of her hand. It's rumored that this Angeloid remained active with all memory of her creation and that she long pledged herself to serve the Master._

 _ **The Guardian of Cosmic Truth:**_ _An Angeloid armed with the ability to find the truth of Synapse. She possesses the power to open Angel's minds to a new, universal truth. She holds the book of truth, ready to open it up to others. She thirsts to reveal nothing but the truth. Upon Master's orders, this Angeloids mind was wiped and her true identity locked away within._

 _ **The Seeker of Limitless Wisdom:**_ _An Angeloid gifted with a curious mind, ready to uncover every piece of truth and knowledge she can. She's was made with a limitless memory and the calculating mind of a tactician. When Master's orders came her memory was wiped, however, it's said a small bit of memory remained._

 _ **The Angel of Divine Compassion:**_ _This Angeloid was granted the gift of compassion and want to see her home united in peace. With a desire to see all happy and well, this Angeloid was created to inspire unity and friendship among the Angels and Angeloids, however, she was put to sleep not long after her creation. It's said she has been awakened, however, holds no recollection of her true purpose._

 _ **The Oracle of Profound Visions:**_ _She was created to be visited by a great vision every new moon. Her purpose was to give her creator a look into the near future, predict prosperity, and foresee change. She was created with one fatal flaw, however, and was disabled not long after her creation. Later it's said she was given a new life, though her flaw remained._

 _ **The Creator of Radical Revolution:**_ _Little is known about this Ancient Angeloid, however, Daedalus has mentioned that The Creator was made for the purpose of change. To bring Revolution through any means, peaceful or not. Upon Master's orders, this Angeloid was dismantled and never recreated._

Valerian finished with a small hum of interest. He glanced at the time and grimaced, he needed to go to bed or getting up for school tomorrow was going to be a pain. He shut his computer, keeping the odd windows of information open, and moved to lay down. Though he was a bit restless with curiosity fo just where those files came from and how he got stuck with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanemy sat quietly as Emily's fingers diligently picked through the feathers of her right wing. It was still aching from earlier and even though her friend made sure to be as gentle as possible it still flinched at the lightest touch. It had happened earlier. She'd been helping Emily and a few other servants wash the floors. She'd been stationed on her hands and knees, tiredly dragging a rag across the large floor when she made the mistake of stretching her wings out. They'd grown stiff folded on her back for so long, so letting her pretty white wings swipe across the floor as she worked for just a minute hadn't seemed so wrong to her. It wasn't long after that she felt a foot stomp down onto her right wing. It remained there as she tried to pull it away. Looking up she saw Master, otherwise named Minos; however, she knew that if she were to ever call him by is true to name nothing good would come of it.

Master's face was obscured with his hair as it often was, leaving a dimness over his features that made him all the scarier. Despite that, he truly was a beautiful angel. His long, golden hair draped down his back with a few long stands over his shoulders. His white robes were open as always, just enough to reveal his athletic chest. Vanemy looked up to him for a long time, as did Emily from across the room. The blonde Angeloid slowly got up, wary as she walked up to him. "Is our cleaning lacking today Master?" It always amazed Vanemy just how well Emily could change her voice when speaking to him. The way she could drop any emotion from her normally sweet voice was admirable, as Vanemy had only been given life a few short months ago, she was still working on that and many other things.

Their cleaning had been fine, but Master ordered them to rewash the marble floors again anyways.

Emily's fingers dug into her wing slightly as she pulled splinters and flicked small beads of gravel out of her plush feathers. When she was done Emily crawled to sit beside her friend, legs dangling over the edge of the Synapse palace, looking down into the endless blue sky and parade of fluffy white clouds. Vanemy had been distracted as she flexed her wing a few times while she spoke. "I don't understand it, Emily, Angeloids are made to love and want to please Master, but I hate him."

Emily tilted her head to the side lazily, "whoever created you did something wrong when working on your reactor." Vanemy hummed as she watched Emily lay back, her legs still dangling off the edge.

"Do you love Master?" She posed.

"I used to." She stated.

"What changed?"

"Well, before I met you and began serving the palace I was still performing duties as a battle type, but I started to see things that made my reactor hurt. After that, they demoted me to act as a pet class and serve the palace, but whenever I saw Master my reactor would ache. I think it means that I don't love him anymore."

'That makes sense." Vanemy looked down to her chest, where her reactor was located. She'd never felt her's hurt or ache before, she wondered what it felt like. She wondered why her reactor never seemed to feel anything while here.

"We should leave." Emily suddenly sat up. "We should leave Synapse."

"Leave? Is that even possible?"

Emily nodded. "If we can break our connection to Master then we can go to Earth." She smiled slightly, "where humans live. We can live with them and do whatever we want." Vanemy watched her with interest, "imagine it, having friends and being free! Finding someone to love!" She was overjoyed with her own words as she smiled. "Imagine that Vanemy, finding someone who really loves us."

"That sounds amazing Emily," she answered, watching her blonde friend look over the edge of Synapse, her face red and her eyes begging to water. She wanted to go down there so bad that it brought an overwhelming sea of feelings to her reactor. The sight made Vanemy bubble with joy as well, she'd follow Emily wherever she wanted to go.

"Tonight then. We can leave after Master's gone to bed. We'll meet right here. There's a portal we can take."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a room separate from the Synapse Palace, a small Angeloid could be found typing away at her computer. The large screen in front of her filled with pictures and prototypes. Master wanted a new generation of Angeloids, and Keily was one of the few to assist Daedalus in creating the prototypes. She sighed, leaning back and stretching her wings out for a moment. She wasn't sure how long she'd been in here slaving over her technology. There were no windows and she had no concept of time. Was it night or was it day? She didn't know. All she knew was that eventually someone would come for her and take her back to her room for a short rest until it was time to get back to work.

Keily gasped slightly as an unfamiliar window popped onto her screen. She must have made a mistake in her coding. She jumped slightly at the sound of a voice. "Hello?"

She cleared her throat, "No angels are allowed on this line. I advise you hang up immediately."

"Angel…?" The male's voice trailed off with confusion.

"You have no wings?" She spoke slowly, looking closer at the screen. "What are you?" She tilted her head slightly at the dark haired male. When was the last time she'd seen anyone besides Dedalos? When was the last time she's seen another man beside Master? Curiously she sized him up. He seemed to grow uncomfortable under her critical gaze. Keily jumped as she heard the door opening, she quickly slammed her finger onto the keyboard to force the screen to disappear. She looked up and almost fell out of her seat at the sight of Master. She strode in, she hadn't seen him in person for months now. Even then she had little to no contact with him. She'd never felt pain by his hand, but she sure as hell was aware of what he was capable of doing.

He gave an amused grin, "I need something made." She twirled a strand of gold hair, "A special collar made. I want it different from the all the others, make it pretty and golden."

"Of course" she replied, "is that all Master?"

"No" he sauntered up to her with a small chip in his hand. "I want this implanted in it."

"What...is is?"

He scowled, "Useless pet's don't ask questions about things they aren't meant to know."

She grew smaller, "I'm sorry. I'll have the collar made for you by nighttime."

"You better. I want it before I meet the Angeloid it's made for tonight. It's a very special gift."

Keily sighed as the door closed once again, it looked like she'll be working through her break tonight.

* * *

When night fell upon Synapse Brooklyn found herself awaiting outside Master's bedroom. She shifted on her feet a few times after knocking. Even though Master had called her to his room himself she still felt like she was intruding. She heard Master's muffled voice telling her to come in. She found him on the bed, leaning back on one hand comfortable with a glass of wine in the other. She noticed a small box sitting next to him, wrapped in a pale yellow paper. She closed the doors behind her and approached him. "Did you need something?" She asked, "do you have a new mission for me? Or...am I here for the night again?" She asked with a faint red on her face.

"Sit down Brooklyn, I have something for you." She gave a confused look and moved to sit, making sure to allow Minos his personal space. She took the box and tore the paper off, letting it fall onto the floor with a soft crinkle. Minos watched with that smug grin of his as she picked up the collar with confusion.

"A new collar? But there's nothing wrong with the one I have now."

His grin twisted into a scowl, "you have the audacity to complain about the gift I've given you? Tell me, have I spoiled you too much? Shall I send to Dedalos for an attitude adjustment?"

"N-no, I love it really." She smiled, "It's pretty." Her eyes gleamed as she stared down at the golden collar. Minos didn't say anything but beckoned Brooklyn closer to take the current one off, discarding it to the side and making sure her new collar was on. It was just tight enough to leave her with mild discomfort.

"Yes, it's beautiful. Hopefully, it will distract from the ugly on you back." Brooklyn clenched her teeth and lifted one of her wings slightly so that she could see the dingy gray and black feathers. She was one of the very few who had such different wings. They were like vultures, ugly in the eyes of the angels and many of her fellow Andeloids. It didn't matter though, at least Master liked her; at least, she thought his affection was real. Brooklyn smiled and looked to her Master. She wasn't really sure why compelled her to do it, but her hand reached to cup the side of his face, her fingers then stretching to brush through his silky locks. As good as it felt to her, it was a mistake no less. Brooklyn found her body hitting the floor within seconds. She groaned at the feeling of his foot slamming into her ribs. She tried to get up, but he held her there. "Don't touch me without permission." He glared down at the struggling girl. He stood up, leaving her to pick herself up to sit on her knees. Minos grinned, moving to the door "I have some things to attend to, but you will be staying the night with me."

She nodded, rubbing her aching cheek where he'd stuck her, "thank you, master, I will be waiting." Despite still trying to keep her voice emotionless for him, it broke slightly towards the end of her word. "I love you, Master." She watched the door close, seemingly unaware of the tears dripping from her eyes and running down her face.

Meanwhile, Vanemy and Emily had met up once night fell. With the cover of darkness, they stood looking over the empty, quiet sky. Emily was excited, Vanemy could tell with just one look at the blonde. She was joyful as well, curious and dying with interest to get to the ground and see the human life. But before they could take off they began to work on breaking their connections to Master. They could leave with them still intact, but it would make things much easier if they could do it now. The chain, that was other with invisible at the moment, appeared as Vanemy's hands grasped it and she began to pull. Emily did the same and within a few minutes Vanemy's snapped off of her collar. Master would notice any second now, they had to leave as soon as possible. Emily, however, seemed to struggle to break hers, so Vanemy began to pull as well.

"It won't come off!" Emily spoke with a hushed voice. Vanemy gave another great tug.

"Well, it seems my pets are doing something bad." Minos's voice was heard before he even rounded the corner. Emily froze with shaking hands.

"Vanemy...go on without me."

"What? No!" Vanemy felt Emily pull her closer to the edge.

"Please."

"No, this was your plan, you wanted to go to. I can't just go without you!"

"There's no use in both of us staying!"

"Yes, there is, I won't leave you alone here. Just come with me now."

"Master will just follow my chain to us. As long as I'm connected to him I won't be free, but you can." Emily took Vanemy's hands with a smile. "Go down there are find freedom, I'll be there to find you in just a few days, I promise." Vanemy's eyes grew wet and her face became warm.

"I-I can't do that."

Emily frowned, she could hear the footsteps of Minos and others getting closer. She knew that the moment they saw her she'd be in line for punishment and she didn't want her friend to feel the same thing, so she did the only thing she could think to do. Her hands found Vanemy's shoulders and her arms extended to shove the girl back roughly, her body dipping through the air as she fell from the kingdom in the sky. Her wings flew open to try and stop herself, but she couldn't seem to catch any kind of balance. She plummeted towards the ground quickly, unable to see Emily or any other familiarity of her home anymore.


End file.
